Introductions
by specialsmiley1315
Summary: "I'm not going to be here much longer. My time's up kid. I need you to promise me something. I need you to look after my boys. You three are going to need each other. Don't let them do anything stupid and don't let this life consume them like it did me?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I promise."


"Hey, old man."

"Aria?" I could hear Bobby's smile from over the phone. "Would it kill you to pick up the phone once in a while?" It was my turn to smile. "Good to hear your voice too." Hearing him talk made my heart heavy. It really had been too long. "How are you holding in there?" "Dealing," I answer plainly. It just didn't seem real. John Winchester was a legend. He was the hunter that monsters told scary stories about. But all hunters went down eventually. It was the risk of the job. I push the heart wrenching pain down, clearing my throat. "Are his boys staying with you?" "Let me guess, John's dying wish was for you to look out for them?" "You know Bobby I'm starting to wonder why you didn't become some psychic instead of a hunter. They make better pay." "It's only your mind I can read, kid." He lets out a long sigh. I stare out into the green field I'm parked beside. There was nothing better than back country roads. It was silent out here. Peaceful and remote allowing me time to think.

"Yeah, they're here." "How are they doing?" I've never met the two before, but they were all John ever talked about. I could only imagine the older one was talking it pretty rough. I knew that the younger one and John had a falling out, but Dean, I think his name is, was always with John. "About as well as you are." _Yeah, I figured that much. _"They're heading out soon though. Going back on the road for a while," Bobby offers. "Where to?" "Well, they met some old friends of John." "Yeah, who's that?" I ask knowing that the late man didn't have many friends. "The Harvelle's," Bobby answers. I shake my head, "Did she try to kill them?" "Surprisingly no, but you know Ellen's over what happened, just worried about her girl." "So, I'm assuming that their first stop will be the Roadhouse?" I ask getting back in my Mustang. "Yep," he answered simply. "Well, I've meant to stop in there. I'll just meet them there." I start the engine and pull off the shoulder onto the black paved road. "Aria," Bobby starts before letting a silence fall over the phone. "I know you would do anything for him, but are you sure that this is right for you?" I sigh heavily, "I'm the only other person who knows about this demon, Bobby. They deserve to have as much help as possible."

* * *

The yellow bulbs on the red sign illuminate the beat up bar.

"_When I get it right_

_Cause I fell on_

_Black days_

_How would I know_

_That this could be my fate"_

The song drifts through the cracked opened windows. I grab the dirty brass knob and step in, letting the screen door bang against the frame. A few people seated by the door look up at my entrance but everyone else is too busy drinking or playing cards. I give the place a quick once over before heading to the bar. It hadn't changed at all. The walls were still beat up from the many fights that go down weekly, the floor sticky with one too many beer spills that didn't get cleaned in time. I pull out the worn bar stool, leaning on the glossy bar. There was no Impala in the parking lot, meaning most likely the boys weren't here. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." My lips curl up into a fat grin as I spin around coming face to face with my mullet headed friend. "I could say the same for you, MIT." I slip off the stool and pull him into a tight hug. I revel in his tight embrace. He pulls away, tossing his long hair behind his shoulder. "Still rocking the mullet, eh Ash?" I tease ruffling his spiky do. "Whoa, whoa you know there is no touching of the money-maker." We both let out a hard laugh before settling back at the bar. "Where are Ellen and Jo?" I ask taking another look around. "Coming in right about now," he answers, knocking his head back towards the kitchen door.

Ellen's eyes land on me immediately. "I'll be damned," she murmurs, dropping the box on the bar and coming around to hug me. She pulls away, a huge smile on her face before turning on her death stare. "Why the hell haven't you called?" "Lots going on, Ellen," I answer simply. She rolls her eyes, "Mhmm, well let me tell you this young lady you leave this bar again I better get a damn phone call once a month to know you're alive." I click my heels together and salute her. She only knocks me upside the head for that. I barely get the chance to say anything before a blonde head of hair is rushing at me. The attack nearly knocks me to the ground with the way Jo plows me. She pulls away just as quickly as she grabbed me and gives a good-hearted punch to my arm. "Jeez, I'm not here five minutes and you two are already beating me up," I cry jokingly, pulling Jo down to give her a head a harsh rub.

"Okay, okay," Jo says slipping out of my hold. A few patrons are looking over at us, but quickly give up interest. Jo and Ash settle on either side of me at the bar while Ellen grabs a beer for me. "So, where have you been?" I look over at Jo's eager face. She loved hearing about the hunts I went on. The girl was eager to follow her father's footsteps but Ellen refused. I didn't blame her either. This life was dangerous and she already lost one person she loved to it. "I think the more important question is why you are here?" Ellen butted in, placing a chilled bottle before me. "I'm looking for two brothers, names are Sam and Dean. Rumor has it you met them," I say, keeping quiet about my time with John. Ellen was like a mother to me and she didn't approve of me hanging out with John Winchester. _Tough luck. _

"I have. Why you looking for them?" she questioned back. "I have my reasons, Ellen." We stare one another down neither of going to give in until somebody hollered for another shot. I turned to Jo then, deciding this reunion was done for. "Is that spare room in the back still open?" Jo nods and goes off to get it all set up. I reach over the bar snagging a bottle of Southern Comfort, dropping two twenties on the bar. "Ready to go party?" I ask Ash, raising the bottle. He gives a big grin and follows me back to the rooms.

* * *

I wake with a splitting headache. The room is warm and I kick off the sheet wrapped around my legs, sighing when it only gets twisted more. Soft morning light strains through the open blinds. I push myself up, groaning softly, "I've got to stop drinking." My feet patter along the floor to my duffel. The bottle of Advil shakes as I snatch it up and swallow two down. I drag my fingers through my hair a few times, checking my appearance in the mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes, skin pale from lack of sun, and eyes bloodshot from a night of heavy drinking. My reflection stared back at me silently. _You shouldn't be alive. Everyone around you dies. _I look away abruptly and leave the room.

My fist pounds on Ash's door as I pass. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!" A muffled slew of curses greet me and I give one last knock before trudging out to the bar. Ellen and Jo are wide awake drying glasses. "Morning," I greet strolling to the closest bar stool. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up," Ellen comments, throwing the towel over her shoulder. "They don't exactly keep nice beds in trashy motel rooms," I defend softly. The woman doesn't comment. She leans against the bar, watching me carefully. "Why are you really here? Why are these boys such an interest to you?" "I've got some info that could help them," I answer, letting the half-truth out without hesitation. Her eyes flicker over me before she sits up, tossing a towel my way. "You're not staying here for free, missy." I smile softly, picking up a glass.

* * *

The bar was busy tonight. Every table and stool was taken in the place. I knock back a shot before leaning down to line my shot up. The wooden stick glides through my fingers effortlessly, striking the cue ball right into the eight ball. The black ball rockets over the table sinking into my desired pocket. "YES!" I holler shooting up straight. "Lucky shot, sweetheart," the man with the other stick comments. He's a large man, arms rippled in muscle and scars. His beady brown eyes stare at me as I accept all the congratulations. "Yeah, tell me about it?" I fake, not liking the way the way the guy's friends are circling the table. "I thought for sure it would bounce out." The man purses his lips, nodding like he believes me. One of his friends, tiny compared to the other three comes to stand next to me and I know what's coming next. _I am not drunk enough. _

"Guess we shouldn't talk about that money you owe me?" I ask faking a timid voice. The guy's lip curls at the edge before he launches himself forward. I drop, missing the fist and punch the guy in the groin. He curls over and I leap up, knocking an elbow into the guy standing behind me. A hand curls around my bicep, spinning me right into a fist. I stumble back into the wall, trying to clear the sting of tears in my eyes. Two men come at me from both sides. I move quick, kicking out at one man's knee and managing to block the other man's hit at the same time. I reach out, grabbing the pool stick from the green felt table. The two men I knocked down earlier are back up and have circled me with the other two. "Four on one, doesn't really seem fair," I comment. In return I get four hateful stares. I swing the stick out catching one in the face, breaking the stick. "Fuck," I curse, ducking another punch.

A set of arms wrap around my chest, lifting me off the ground. Another guy comes at me, fist ready. I slam my head back, kicking out at the oncoming attacker just as the arms around me fall away. My back slams to the ground and I roll under the table to the other side. I'm about to turn and finish this fight when I get tackled right into a wall. The man's fist drills into my gut despite my attempted blocks. Just when I find my opening the guy is pulled away earning a swift hook to the jaw. The man practically does a three-sixty from the blow before falling to the ground. The three others get up slowly, each ready to have another go when the cocking of a shotgun is heard. "Grab your friend and get out of my bar," Ellen barks, her rifle aimed directly at the three. None of them argue as they pick up their unconscious friend and leave.

Ellen looks over at me worriedly and I wave her off. The rest of the patrons are unfazed by the fight. They all go back to their card games now that the spectacle is over. I bend over, resting my hands on my knees. "Thanks," I say to the man who knocked the asshole out. "It's not a problem," he answers, lending a hand to straighten me up. "Do you usually get into fights like that?" a younger man who I didn't notice asks. I laugh softly, "No, usually I'm better at not getting caught." Both men look a little taken aback. "You hustle?" the shorter of the two asks. "Only way I make money," I comment unhappily. "Wait, I'm sorry, but are you a hunter?" "Takes one to know one," I say smiling at the younger, taller one. I could see the two being part of the business. Their eyes haunted just like mine. The people in this business always carry a sense of uneasiness with them, always on guard for something. Not to mention their keen eye for details. "No offense, but you are way too gorgeous to be in a line of work like this," the shorter one replies, taking a nice long look. "Same goes for you handsome," I comment back. He definitely was a great looking man; light brown hair that was slightly spiked up, piercing green eyes lighter than mine, a strong jaw, and a hint of a bad boy aura around him. He gave me a bright smile and I returned it.

I looked over the man beside him. He noticed me eyeing him and starting blushing. "Who's your friend?" I ask since the guy seemed really shy. He was really tall, over six feet at least, his shaggy brown hair close to covering his hazel eyes. The guy looked more boyish than the other, his eyes not as hardened to this cruel world. "This is my brother, Sam. But he's really quiet," the older brother, I'm assuming, says trying to take my attention off Sam. I smile politely and reach a hand out to Sam. "Aria Redford," I introduce as he takes my hand in a firm shake. "Sam," he says a little more confidently. "It's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Dean by the way," the older brother interjects anxiously. My blood runs cold for a moment while my heart starts to beat again. I pull away from Sam and really look closely at the two. _Sam and Dean. _It couldn't be a coincidence; it had to be them. The leather coat on Dean is my confirmation.

The dark leather beat up from years of wear, but unmistakably the same coat I cried into that night. "Winchester?" I ask searching for confirmation. Both brothers' brows scrunch in confusion. "Yes," Sam answers wearily. I scoff slightly as I walk over and lean against the pool table. "Only seems right that you'd be jumping in to save my ass," I comment thinking of their late father. "What do you mean?" Dean questions. "I'm a very close friend of your dad's or was," the last part coming out almost in a whisper. None of us say a word. "He never said anything about you," Dean says, his green eyes calculating. "Your dad was a man of many secrets, Dean." "Aren't you a little young to be hanging um hanging out with…" "Somebody that old," I finish for Sam. "Sorry, I'm...it's just that...like you said our dad kept a lot of secrets," Sam stumbles. "I wasn't sleeping with John," I deadpan, "Your dad saved my life."

I can feel the unease coming from Dean. "Why don't we talk after Ellen closes?" I offer. "The bartender knows me pretty well, I can get a bottle and we can talk." Sam looks eager to do so, while Dean plasters on a fake smile. "Appreciate the offer, but we have some place we need to be." "Dean, what…Excuse us," Sam says, pulling his brother aside. I watch the two go back and forth heatedly before invading on their private conversation. "What if I told you this wasn't an optional meeting?" I wasn't trying to threaten them, but I needed them to stay. This was for John. Sam and Dean look at me with hard eyes. "I have info on your demon." Immediately the two do a complete one-eighty. "He told you about yellow eyes?" Sam asks urgently. Dean grabs me by my shirt and pins me against the nearest wall. "Dean!" his brother calls out. We stare one another down, green fire with green fire. "Who are you?" he growls.

I slam my head forward, colliding with his. He falls back and I grab his arm, kicking the back his knees and pinning him to the ground effortlessly. He struggles under me as I lean forward. "I'm the girl you don't want to fuck with," I whisper harshly releasing him. Dean stands up furiously, glaring at me. "I'm not the enemy. You want to know more than stick around," I tell the two before heading down to the bar. Ash comes over placing an arm around my shoulder, "You alright, forest?" I lay my head on his arm, giving him a small smile. I'd never tell him but the nickname was an old comfort from a past that no longer belonged to me. "Yeah, MIT, I'm good." "Alright, so now we party," he remarks, handing me two shots. We raise our glasses and down the amber liquid swiftly.

* * *

"Just hit the lights and lock the doors," Ellen reminds, dropping her towel on the bar. She turns to leave, stopping at the door. "Oh, Dean if you lay another hand on her, I'll blow your hands off," She gives a bright smile before saying goodnight. As the door swings shut, I scour the bottom shelf for a good bottle. "What do you two like, Jameson, Southern, Hennessey?" "I'm good," Sam says. I look over at Dean and he raises a hand. "Alright then," I pull out the Jameson and pour myself a glass. The amber liquid slides down softly leaving warmth in my belly. "What do you want to know?" The two brothers look at one another before setting their gaze back on me. "You said our dad saved you, how?" "Pass," I say simply, taking another sip. "Pass? No, that's not going to work," Dean starts. "That's exactly how it's going to work or you can leave right now with no information about this demon or what connection I have," I fire back.

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Sam says intervening before a possible fight breaks out. "What else do you want to know?" "How long have you known our dad?" "Six years." "How do you know about the demon?" Dean's stare was hard as the question slipped from his pink lips. "I was hunting it with your dad. John and I rarely met face to face. I'd get a phone call asking me to look into some things. A few of the favors were simple, others not so much. A year ago when he split with you he met up with me. We worked together for about three months before he left. Said it was getting too dangerous and anything else he would need he'd call. I got a phone call about two months ago. It was a good-bye." My tears have long since dried up. The only feeling I had was a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Why would you agree to risk your life to find this demon? He left because it was too dangerous for me to be with him, so why did he turn to you?" "John was like a father to me, taught me everything I know about fighting and coming out on top. I owed him my life. I'd never say no to anything he asked," I answered honestly. I meet Dean's eyes, seeing an ocean of understanding. "I want to help you find this monster." "No," the two say in unison. I smile politely, "You can accept it or not, but I'm still going to help." "Look, I'm sure you're a great hunter and all, but this is our battle." "You're wrong Dean. I've been a part of this fight for a while now. It's my war to." "Thank you," Sam offers after a long silence. "You don't have to thank me," I pour another glass, downing it in one gulp. "Alright, so when do we leave?" Dean asks. "No, when do you two leave. I'm not going with you." "You just said you were going to help us," Dean argues, shoulders tensing. "Easy there, Winchester. I am but I work alone. When I find something or you guys do, call me and we'll meet and work from there." The brothers were apprehensive to agree. I couldn't go with them because then I would begin to care. The farther I was the better for all of us. "Deal," Sam says, reaching a hand out. I plaster on a smile and shake his. I'd promise John I would find his boys and watch out for them. Now that I'd found them, I just had to figure out how to keep them safe.


End file.
